


The Troubles in Life

by SniffleDipple



Series: Verdana's Adventures [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bonds, Chara Is Not Evil, Conflitions, Dark Past, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Kinda quick burn, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Reader Is A Skeleton, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is named, Tag as I Go Along, Toriel is obsessed with sans, Toriels a dick, and asriel, apart from frisk, but no one really likes toriel, reader is female, you win sans' heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniffleDipple/pseuds/SniffleDipple
Summary: Being a skeleton was tough. Having a baby bones to raise was even tougher. Being Asgore's, the king of all Monster's, guard gave your life a little more spice, though you do hope that one day you can just settle down, have your own family to love other than Hyphen, spoil them rotten and all that sappy jazz.Of course, you already know that that may never happen, the scars of your past coming to haunt you whenever you sleep. Why does it hurt to talk to Grillby? Why can't Toriel just leave you alone? You just want Hyphen to be happy...A small, shy skeleton in a blue hoodie changes everything for you.(Updates may be random, READ ALL NOTES PLEASE!!)





	1. The Story of Lady Endolynn

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A REWRITE!! I NEED EVERYONE WHO HAS READ MY PREVIOUS WORK REGARDING MY OC, VERDANA AND HYPHEN, TO UNDERSTAND THAT PRACTICALLY EVERYTHING WILL BE DIFFERENT!! VERDANA LOOKS DIFFERENT!! hyphen doesn't really but ANYWAY!! The only thing I don't think has changed is Peronell. but anyways, I hope you enjoy this new, re-made story i'm planning on writing!!
> 
> So nice to be back and to be so motivated to write again!!

 

_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the Monsters underground with a magic spell. They were trapped underground for thousands of years, the humans slowly forgetting their own magical powers, while the Monsters fought to survive._

 

_One day, the seventh human fell into the mountain..._

 

_And freed everyone._

 

* * *

 

 

You coughed, your bones aching like hell. Climbing up a pile of rocks with a small baby bones in your arms is pretty difficult, especially with how drained you felt. You had been ordered to come up to the surface by King Asgore, to help him with calculations on how to approach the humans ( ~~and to distract him from his ex~~ ). 

 

Looking down at yourself, you worried, not for the first time, if you looked presentable enough to show your face. On your way up, your clothes had been dirtied, your batman hoodie and booty shorts that had a hole in the back for your tail to fit through, covered in ores and other mineral rocks. 

Your name was Verdana- well, it was the name you had come up with. Your REAL name, was Lady Endolynn. The reason you changed your name was because you were one of many leading generals in the human and monster wars (yes, you were that old). You were constantly asked questions and interviewed on the streets whilst all you wanted to do was grab a donut and then take a nap. Changing your name just made things easier ( ~~and funny~~ ). 

 

Because of the many amounts of previous battles, your skull and body were littered with scars. The worst one though is a huge crack traveling straight through your right eye socket, starting at the frontal part of your skull, and ending at the bottom of the maxilla bone. Not that it bothered you, instead you think your devilishly handsome! Although that crack still aches every now and then. It was so heavily damaged at the time, that even the eye light that served as your pupil has a line going straight through it. Luckily, it hasn't damaged your vision.  ~~Although everything is black and white, and more blotchy than the other eye.~~

 

Your legs, though, weren't normal like your common Monster's. Your legs were much like cats, allowing you to walk on all fours and be silent when in a stealth mission. Your sharp claws allowed you to climb walls. Your skull wasn't a normal either, it was more dog-like than the ordinary skeleton, with shark-like teeth resting inside your jaw. At the end of your mandible, lay two razor sharp tusks. You were actually really proud of your snout and how powerful it is, made intimidating so much easier.

 

 

The barrier had been broken for around 2 weeks now, but even then, this would be the first time coming outside. It was exhilarating, you could already smell the fresh air! The _real_ fresh air! Hyphen, your cute little baby bones, was just as excited as you, practically vibrating against your back as he clung onto you tightly. He kept gasping as he caught glimpses of the bright sky above him, reaching up to try and grab the little sunlight before it left his vision.

 

Hyphen was a tiny skeleton Monster, crossed with a wolf monster. When standing at his full height, his head only came to your stomach. He was still very young, but in human years he would be around 7 years old. His skull was similar to yours, the only difference was that his snout was shorter and he didn't have any sharp teeth, (something you were going to work on with him very soon). He has started to learn how to use his claws on his phalanges to his advantage, climbing up walls as high as he could while you were on the ground screeching for him to get down.

 

The amount of times this kid has scared the SOUL out of you...

 

You have a weird sense of Deja vú, but brush it off as butterflies in your stomach for finally returning to the surface again. You can't stop smiling, your cheekbones beginning to hurt.

 

Finally reaching the exit, both you and Hyphen gasp as you see the sun in the distance, close to setting.

 

It was truly beautiful. You missed this sight.

 

After a moment, you spot Asgore waving you over to your left, and walk towards him, a bounce in your step as your impossibly-wide smile grows even bigger.

 

Asgore was a very large Goat Monster, around 9ft tall while you looked tiny at 6'5. He was very wide too, but it wasn't fat, no, that was all muscle, and it was damn  impressive. He had a golden mane, and 2 giant horns on his head. He had his royal purple cape on, with golden shoulder plates to cover most of his body, but you could tell that he was wearing his full golden armor underneath it.

 

“Well someone looks happy.” Asgore voices, grinning gently at you, then faces the sun. “Not that I can blame you, it is a very pretty sight, is it not?”

 

You open your mouth to answer him, but Hyphen beats you to it, “It looks so cool! But I can't catch it? My hand just goes over it!” Glancing at him, you see that he's been attempting to grab the sun. Both you and Asgore chuckle wholeheartedly.

 

“My boy, you cannot hold the sun! It is billions of miles away, it is simply impossible!” Asgore pats his head with his big furry paw. Hyphen's head is so small that it practically sinks inside of his fur. Your instincts flare at another Monster touching your child, but scold yourself to calm down, it's only Asgore. Hyphen huffs, but still tries to grab onto the sun.

 

“What did you need me for anyway Asgore?” You ask, turning your tone of voice to a more serious one. “Thought I was on break with Hyphen an' all.”

 

Asgore droops his head, looking ashamed of himself. “I know I told you that you were allowed a few years off of work to raise Hyphen, but I need your help with greeting the humans for the first time.” He sighs, rubbing the back of his head, a nervous tick he's had since you met him. “I'm trying my best to think of the easiest and non-violent way to set up a meeting with them, but... With Toriel suddenly showing up.. A few... Buried memories have risen, and I need help..” Sighing again, he grabs your hands, gripping them tightly, “I'm struggling to think up of a plan, and I know my kingdom is beginning to get restless underground...”

 

Reaching up, you pull his head to your chest, hugging his snout (his whole head was literally the same size as your torso, so it was the best you could do), cooing at him whilst rubbing the top of his mane.

 

“It's okay, I understand. I'm not mad at ya'.” Bravely, you gave him a peck on his head. He seemed to calm down greatly after that, relaxing in your hold, before sitting back up with a huge blush on his cheeks.

 

“Well! I apologise there, I didn't mean to get so emotional in front of you! Please, if you could follow me.” He quickly leads you to another part of the camp, where a small fold-up table and 2 chairs are. Holding Hyphen around your front like a baby bones, you plop yourself on one of the chairs, chuckling under your breath at the fact that Asgore can only _just_ fit into his. He shoots a playful glare at you, huffing, before holding his hands together and leaning on the table.

 

“Know this Verdana, you are my most trusted guard, and friend.” He starts, smiling gently at you. “But i'll be honest.. I have no clue as to what we can do to approach the humans..” His smile falls, and he, again, rubs the back of his head.

 

Well, humans find this mountain as a tourist attraction don't they? So there was a high chance that tourists would be at the base of it, probably taking photos or something..

 

“Humans tend to travel around the base of the mountain, right?” You ask for confirmation.

 

“The scouts claim there is, and with a lot of cameras.”

 

“Well, we need to seem as non-threatening as possible..” You thought on it for a moment. “We'll need to bring Frisk, them being our ambassador and all, it would give the humans a reason not to do anything harmful too, if it ever comes to that.” Scratching your cheek, you frown. “We would need to lead only a couple of humans a little further up the mountain, so we don't become bombarded with snapping cameras. Do you have anybody that doesn't _look_ threatening, but can still handle themselves, like another guard?”

 

“You?” Asgore suggests, his eyes widening in realization. “Yes! It should be you to go with them! I know for a fact that you can handle yourself, and you are cute!” You send him a nasty glare, and he flinches, whispering under his breath “When you want to be anyway...”.

 

“Asgore, you know I can't do that! I have to take care of Hyphen!”

 

“Take him with you!” He puts his hand on his chin, thinking. “You, Frisk and Hyphen would be perfect! With you as their protector, and Frisk to explain things to the humans and with Hyphen to keep things happy and fresh, it seems like the best choice.” He seems joyed to have finally found a conclusion to one of his main problems.

 

You, on the other hand, were hesitating. “Listen, your majesty, usually I don't disagree with the plans you make, but I would REALLY prefer if at least Hyphen didn't go down.. I don't need anything happening to him..” You look down at him then, his adorable baby face staring up at you in concern. You sigh, patting his skull.

 

Asgore pets _your_ skull, making you relax with a small purr. “I know you are worried of the dangers Hyphen may be in, but I can assure you, that he will be perfectly safe. I can assign a group of my royal guards to be right behind you, in the shadows. If something goes south, then they will come in to help you three.”

 

You roll your eyes, but eventually give in. “Fine, but i'm only allowing this because I like you.” He grins at you.

 

“Yeah, and you're totally not purring right now.” Jumping, you slap his hand away from your skull, causing him to laugh as he raises his hands in a surrendering position. You're about to say something, but Toriel pushes in between you two, interrupting. Asgore shut up instantly, breaking out into a cold sweat and nervously looking anywhere but at her.

 

Toriel was s goat monster, around 1ft shorter than Asgore, and had a regal aura emitting from her at all times. People around you also say she's extremely motherly too, but you've never seen that side of her, she seemed to constantly have a burning hatred for you, but you never knew why. It hurt sometimes, but you can move on.

 

Apparently, she can't. She sends you a glare full of hatred, “Asgore, what are you doing?”

 

“I-i am merely having a nice chat with a friend!” He stutters, wringing his hands.

 

Toriel narrows her eyes at him, then at you, and back to him, before she promptly grabs him by the arm, and pulls him away from the table. He trips a bit, but follows without complaint, looking back at you with an apologetic look. You put on a stern face, puff your chest out, trying to get him to understand that he needs to stand up for himself. He seems to get the memo, seeming more confident as he walks away.

 

You scratch your cheek again, standing up to go grab a tent the guards are handing out. Huffing, you let Hyphen crawl around your front to hang onto your back, like a backpack to make moving around easier for you.

 

You set up the tent a little further down hill than most of the Monsters here are willing to go, just to listen out for any dangers that may approach. Setting up the tent proved to be a hassle, but you managed. Taking off your purple jacket, you lay it across the ground inside the tent so you wouldn't have to lay on the soggy grass. You'd need to wash it later, but oh well. If Hyphen's comfortable, then you don't really care.

 

You grab him from your back, and lay him across the makeshift bed, and you can tell just by looking at his face once that it's not going to be long before he nods off. He makes grabby motions towards you, inviting you to snuggle with him, which you gladly accept. Sighing, you rest all of your aching bones next to him, wrapping an arm around him to keep him warm.

 

“Mama?” He whispers after a moment.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can you sing me that song?”

 

“Sure honey.” You make a show of clearing your throat.

 

“ _Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream (bung, bung, bung, bung)_  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen (bung, bung, bung, bung)  
Give him two lips like roses and clover (bung, bung, bung, bung)  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over  
Mr. Sandman, I'm so alone (bung, bung, bung, bung)  
Don't have nobody to call my own (bung, bung, bung, bung)  
Please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream

 

 _Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give him the word that I'm not a rover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over  
Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beam  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream.”

 

Hyphen was snoring by the time you finished, tucking his head under your neck. You smiled warmly, petting his skull as he sleeps.

 

You, on the other hand, were going to have a long night ahead of you.

 

* * *

 

 

_Boss Monsters were known for their strength, and others would stay clear of getting on their bad side. If they do, serious damage could come upon them. Monsters tend to use their animal instincts, and it is not uncommon for a fight to break loose. It is not against the law in Monster culture, to harm another being, as long as it wasn't with the intent to kill them with no reason._

 

_Monsters came in packs, which can be ranging from 2 to 30 monsters in each, possibly even more. But there is alway the 1 alpha to lead the entire pack, that takes care of all of them, that solves all their problems. If they fail at their task, it is possible for another leader to come and fight for its place. Blood will be torn from the fighters, but that would not stop them, as their animal instincts would have kicked in, preventing them from being able to resist causing anymore harm. It is only when one of the leaders backs out (whining, staying on the ground, head lowering, ears droopy), that they will stop, and the new alpha has been chosen._


	2. The Ruiner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel is just a bag of bad luck now isn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone can see the little extra bit i forgot to write on the first chapter, haha! Sorry about that. It completely slipped my mind!
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter two, nice and early compared to the times I usually post my stories, hah! Hopefully i can post this often throughout most of it.

_Many Monsters talk about where Endolynn may have come from. That she was just a normal Monster, or she came from the blocked off area of the Underground, or that she merely came from New Home. But the most common theory is that she came out of Gaster's laboratories.. Even before the war, Endolynn was covered in scars that would stay on her body for years to come, further proving what everyone was wishing had not happened to our fighter._

 

_Despite the stories, she herself never told of what happened, or where she came from. She only smiled at anybody who even brought up it up, her eyes looking sad and droopy, snout pointing down as she only walked away without a word to whoever she was talking to. Even during a conversation. Many Monsters thought she was being selfish, was prejudiced for a few years (6 years to be more specific), before she was chosen to fight in the war, next to King Asgore himself._

 

* * *

 

 

You open your eye sockets sleepily, reaching up to rub them. You wonder when you had fallen asleep, since you were surposed to be on guard and listen out for danger. Well, despite your inconvenience, you don't hear anybody panicking up the mountain, so you assume that nothing bad had happened.

 

Suddenly, you make a sound equivalent to “Pfthfskdf!”, as Hyphen jumps on top of you, grabbing your shoulders and shaking them roughly. He is jumping on your ribs, and oh god, you are going to be sick. You weakly lift a hand to indicate him to stop, but he refuses.

 

“Mama!! C'mon!! Wake uuup!!” He shakes you more, as you reach up to grab his tiny arms. “I've been trying to wake you for ages! You sleep like a rock, honestly!” He huffs as he stops his attack on your body. You shove him off of you roughly, making him land on his back with an “Oof!”. You sit up and grab your chest, heaving for air. Christ this kid is strong!

 

“Hey!! That was mean!” He glares at you, puffing his cheeks out at best he can. You chuckle at him, reaching over to give him a pat on the head, smooching his cheekbone. He blushes, dark red spreading over his cheeks rapidly as he makes the move to rub your kiss off of him.

 

“What's gotten you so excited anyway that made you nearly break all my ribs?”

 

He looks at you like you're an idiot, “It's our first day on the surface! I want to sunbathe for the first time! Like in those stories!!” He boops you on your nasal ridge.

 

You try to hold your chuckle in to not hurt his feelings, “But baby, we're skeletons. We can't get tanned.” He crosses his arms defiantly.

 

“I don't care! I wanna try anyway!”

 

“Hyphen stop yelling, you're going to make yourself sick.”

 

“No I won't! C'mon let's sunbathe!” He grabs your arm and pulls you insistently.

 

“Hyphen-”

 

“NOO!! I WANNA GO NOW!” He stomps his foot, dark red tears forming in his eyes before suddenly freezing altogether. You stare at him questioningly for a minute, before noticing how his face is going entirely green. You pick him up by his armpits and drag him outside and he holds his mouth closed, desperately trying not to puke.

 

You make him bend over so he doesn't puke on himself, and he weakly tries to push you off. You sigh.

 

“I told you to stop yelling. You know it makes you sick.”

 

“I-i'm not being sick.. See, i'm fine!” He wriggles out of your hold and plops on the ground. You could see his animal instincts kicking in as he bites at your feet like a dog. He pulls on them with his blunt teeth, trying to cause damage but not having his true intent behind it to affect you.

 

You leave him to let out his anger, sighing good-naturedly as you look up towards the campsite. You jump, instincts flaring up as you spot a silhouette on the edge of the cliff, next to the camp, staring down at you.

 

The figure is small and their stance doesn't scream 'leader' at all, if anything, it seems skittish.

 

She stares back at it challengingly, watching it's moves. It seems to be intimidated by you, even when you're so far away from it. It then points down at you, as Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard, comes into your view. She looks to where it's pointing, before chuckling and leaning down to the figure's ear, the sun now blocking out her face. She explains something to them (From what you could hear, something about the guard, but the wind was blocking out your hearing), and you can see the figure visibly relax, but is still wary. Undyne leaves the scene, and the figure returns to just staring at you.

 

You grin your shark-like teeth at them, making sure to show off how sharp they were, before saluting them. They flinch, seeming flustered before running off. You chuckle, they were kinda cute. Small and chubby. Round and clearly good at knowing their surroundings. ~~Perfect for a mate.~~

 

You shake your skull roughly, scratching the back of it as you refocus on your cute baby bones. He'd stop eating your feet a while ago, now staring at the sun as he motions, once again, to grab at it. He makes little noises every time he fails, trying again and again to reach for it.

 

Thinking you will play along for his benefit, and to keep him from crying, you pick him up and raise him into the air as high as you can. He squeaks at the sudden movement, not prepared until he catches your drift, reaching up with more determination than before to grab it.

 

You both play like that for a while, encouraging him (“C'mon” You're so close!” “Just a little more!” “You're practically touching it, you're so close!”), before giving up and placing him down on the ground with a huff, sweat beading down your skull.

 

“Man, Hyph.. I don't know what you've been eating but you need to lay off of it for a while.” You wipe the sweat off of your forehead. He stares up at you quizzically.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean you're fat and I can't carry you like that much now.”

 

He screeches at the top of his lungs and leans up to bite hard on your tail. You flinch, your tail was sensitive! That hurt!

 

You roll your eye lights at him before flicking his head and travelling up the cliff as he continues to nosh on your tail.

 

There were more monsters here than last night, mostly guards, but they were all securing the area (you found it a little irresponsible of Asgore to not have done that at the beginning). You head on over to Asgore, the biggest tent in the area off to the left, before you halt, noticing him cowering away from an angry Toriel. She looked as if she was scolding him, shoving a finger against his chest as she yelled.

 

Determined, you marched on up behind her, getting between the two Monsters and shoving her away.

 

“What the heck?! Who dare-” She shuts up when she sees you, rage stretching across her features. Before she can yell at you, you interrupt her.

 

“What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, cornering the _King_?” You feel a breath of relief against your neck from Asgore as he reaches a paw up to rub your back in appreciation.

 

Toriel stutters for a moment, her face turning red in anger at the sight of you, before she finally centers herself, “This 'plan' you two have made it utterly preposterous! You really think i'm going to let you take my child away from my and towards a hoard of Humans, which, by the way, are known for harming our race!”

 

You pointedly wipe away the spit on your face she made as she was yelling at you, and flinged it back at her. “This is the best course of action we have Toriel. We can't just march down with a shit ton of troops and expect us to welcome us with open arms.”

 

“You shouldn't even be in this conversation.” She growls menacingly, but you remain unmoving. “You're not qualified to join into a royal conversation! I demand you stand down, and leave us to speak alone at once!”

 

“You know, sometimes I wonder how _dense_ you can be.” You shot back, a glare making it's way to your face. “You seem to forget that you are _not the Queen_. You gave that position up when you left Asgore alone.” You hiss at her like a cat.

 

They both flinch, and you had a momentary pause in your anger to feel sorry for bringing up such a touchy subject in front of Asgore, but it was reignited when you refocused your attention to Toriel.

 

She stutters again, before choking out, “You're horrid.”

 

You chuckle, no humor in your voice, “Just doing my job.”

 

She opens her mouth to say another rude comment, before Asgore butts in, a stern look to his face, “Toriel, I think it is best if you just drop the subject. We are going to go through with the plan with or without your approval. It is like Verdana said, you are not the Queen any longer.”

 

Ouch. You mentally cheer Asgore on as you smirk evilly at her.

 

She looked _devastated_ , and the good part in you felt bad, but you didn't voice it.

 

But it seems as if she gains the confidence to use one last jab. “At least I don't have to have _6 dead children_ to think about.” Asgore flinches as if she burnt him, and he recoils hard. You summon your magic threateningly, your left eye glowing yellow dangerously.

 

“And you weren't there for him when his 2 children died, and was Dusting from Despair.”

 

You still remember the feel of his Dust against your palms as he slowly deteriorated, looking so broken and had given up as you cried for him to keep going. It was such a long time ago now, but you will never forget that image in your mind.

 

She seems to choke on her own tears, before huddling away into her own tent quickly, scrubbing at her eyes as they become red.

 

After a moment of silence, Asgore's large paw lands on your shoulder. “Thank you for coming to my aid. Though I would very much prefer it if you never mistreat or threaten Miss Toriel again.”

 

You shrug, turning to face him to give him a Sexy Winktm “Just protecting my King.” He begins to blush, his whole face turning red before excusing himself, and stumbles into his own tent.

 

You sigh, welp, so much for talking about the plan. Looking down, you unzip your hoodie, pick Hyphen up from the ground (He had been silently listening, knowing that he is not allowed to interrupt a pair of Monsters fighting, as it has dire consequences), and pressing him against your ribs. He was small enough that you were able to zip the hoodie back up with him there, securing him in place so you could walk around without having to use your arms to hold him.

 

You sigh again as you walk away, knowing how difficult the future will be for you soon.

 

Hey, at least you get to try out sun bathing with your baby now.

 

* * *

 

_Endolynn only revealed that name when she was chosen to be in the front lines of war, and released the news that she had been training for around 6 years now. Gaster, her mentor, had claimed that she was a very powerful weapon, and would help us win the battle terrifically. The only thing now was to wait for the the humans to declare it, as this was merely their preparations._

 

_It didn't go unnoticed to the Monsters how Gaster only ever referred to Endolynn as an 'It', and she never showed any emotion whenever he did._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot are on Verdana's shoulders, don't you think?
> 
> Also, I drew this photo of a future event that is going to happen in the story, so it is major SPOILER ALERT, do not view if you wish to keep it a [surprise](https://sniffledipple.tumblr.com/post/173077887239/spoiler-alert-for-my-fans-who-actually-end-up)!


	3. Confusing Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! You and Hyphen are doing well, and you now have a friend! 
> 
> Though, the feelings shared between you two are, questionable...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the encouragements!! I really appreciate it.
> 
> Also, I will be drawing a picture (as well as i can anyway) for Hyphen soon! So if you wish to see what he looks like, just go back to the first chapter, were i will be putting the link there for new readers! But I will also put a link of him here, in these notes and maybe one next chapter as well.
> 
> Anyways, Thank you all for reading! I know this one is kinda short, but I still hope you enjoy! I also haven't proof-read through this, so sorry if there are any mistakes, please, if you spot any, let me know!
> 
> Also a warning for this chapter, it is a little bit steamy, but nothing serious really happens!

 

_Most will likely laugh at the term Subs/Doms, as it is usually used in a sexual manner, though, in Monster culture, every Monster is either a Sub, Dom, or in between._

 

 _Subs are Submissive, they are not the leader of their packs and are usually helpful for healing, looking after the young and for their mindset. It is known that Subs are smarter than Doms, despite being more trusting on their instincts. Subs have a higher chance at birthing children than Doms, no matter the gender. Subs are generally gentle, and loving towards almost anything that they do not view as a threat, unless they have a newborn with them. Subs rely on Doms to look after them, and usually stick to their animalistic side (Shy, wary, loving, healer etc) to help Doms when they are in need of aid. Once they have a child, they become extremely aggressive to the point that their mate is unable to get close to them without a scratch across the face. It takes weeks, months, sometimes_ years _for subs to finally be comfortable with their mates again to get close to their child._

 

_Doms are Dominant, and are the pack leaders. They are the ones that keep everything in line, make sure that nobody is overstepping boundaries or pack-rules and protect the Subs and young. Doms tend to fight for a Sub, where their animal instincts kick in to defend them and fend off other threats nearby. A Sub is what usually keeps a Dom going, and gives them the motivation in their SOUL to keep fighting. If their Sub has a newborn, and they refuse to allow them near it, then Doms tend to keep their distance, not wanting to break their fragile SOUL bond or the SOUL's themself. Doms will be the ones to create the nests, to defend their area and protect their young, even if they are unable to touch them until the Sub is comfortable enough. Subs rarely ever leave their young, in fact, if they did leave them then Monster's would feel concerned and ask immediately if they were okay, so Doms are the ones that gather their food._

 

_Doms are the providers, whilst Subs are the carers_

 

* * *

 

 

It's been some time now. Almost a year to be exact since the Monster's reached the surface.

 

You managed to buy a nice house with the gold you have, (Humans thought gold made Monster's extremely rich, can you believe that? 5 gold buys a single house! Not like you were complaining) and you already have a roommate that is renting it from you! You both live together now, and they pay around a quatre of the rent whilst you pay the rest.

 

Her name was Karol. And if you were honest with yourself, she was _really_ good lookin'.

 

She had slightly dark skin, and a six pack on her belly. (you'd asked to poke her once, and you'd slapped your forehead before she could respond and walked away without another word). She had dark black hair and almost constantly wore only a sports bra with tight shorts, and seemed to always be doing something. She was super strong and she tended to motivate you a lot whenever you were feeling a little low- without her knowing of course.

 

You will admit that there have been the odd few times where you stared a little bit _too long_ at her ass whenever she started jogging on the spot to get herself pumped for her daily jog.

 

~~She may or may not have caught you a few times too, smirked at you and made sure to stick her ass out when she bent over to tie her shoes that she knew drew you _fucking wild..._~~

 

Anyway- She was a pretty cool gal. And she was great with handling Hyphen.

 

Karol had explained to you about why she desperately needed this house, and how thankful she was that it was so cheap. Apparently, her family had disowned her for being friendly towards monsters, going as far out as to screech insults at her when she returned home from university, throwing all of her furniture into the lawn.

 

It was safe to say that she shed a lot of tears when you first met, and had to hug it out until you both fell asleep naturally on the couch together.

 

Since Hyphen was growing so quickly now, his Dom instincts have begun to sink in, and seems to have taken it out on Karol. There are moments where he tries his absolute hardest, even going as far as to hide her things, to keep Karol from going out. Demanding she stay inside with him, despite him going to school only moments afterwards. When he failed at that, he would make himself feel better by sucking his thumb and wrapping himself around your leg, keeping you inplace in whatever position you had currently been in.

 

He eventually lets go after being satisfied that _someone_ is listening to him, even though he knows you're the leader.

 

~~You won't lie, you dislike her going out so much as well, but you knew humans didn't work like Monsters, so you ignored it.~~

 

You were sitting on your 3 seat couch in the living room, a laptop on your lap as you scanned through the job lists suggested to you. None of them caught your eye, and you sighed at you merely kept scrolling. Policeman.. Fireman.. Nurse.. Body guard..

 

You jump slightly as a heavy weight suddenly falls next to you, sinking the couch cushions. Turning your head, you see Karol and instantly relax, your nerves calming down. She was huffing as she laid lax, wiping sweat off of her forehead.

 

After a moment, she looks at you with a big grin, “Heya Big and Boney, what're you up to? Hyphen at school?”

 

You huff at the nickname, rolling your eye lights as you return to staring blankly at job names, “Trying to find a job. But nothing seems to be really good.” She leans over to look at the laptop's screen, unknowingly (or maybe knowingly) pushing her big breasts into your humerus, making your breath cut off suddenly.

 

You tried playing it cool, ignoring the distraction in favour of listening to her listing off all the jobs she thought you would like.

 

After about 5 minutes of questions all being denied, she finally flopped back into her place on the couch, her arms thrown in the air exaggeratedly. “Ugh! I give up! You're so boneheaded, I bet you haven't even tried half of those jobs!”

 

“Girly, I've tried practically every single job listed on this damn site and more so- with how long i've lived, I've had a lot of free time.”

 

“What? Wait, how old ARE you?”

 

You just wink at her.

 

She tries a couple more times to make you spill, but you only chuckle. After a moment of her pouting pointedly at you, she seems to relax more into the pillows. From the corner of your eye (socket) you can see her still staring at you, but this time it's one of wonderment and curiosity.

 

After a moment of silence, she blurts out, “Hey, can I touch your face?”

 

…

 

…

 

You burst out in laughter.

 

“ _That's_ what's been bothering you?!”

 

Karol slaps your arm in mock-anger, “Hey! It's not my fault i'm overly-curious! You're literally a breathing skeleton sitting in front of me, it's a natural reaction to want to figure you out-” She cuts herself off abruptly, eyes widening as she suddenly panics. “Oh my god! That's so rude of me to say! I'm so sorry, please don't take that personally, it just slipped out! I-” You cut her off with a wave and a big grin.

 

“It's fine, you're fine love.” Giggling under your breath again, you gesture to your skull, “Sure, feel free to feel me up.” You wiggle your eyebrows at her.

 

She doesn't seem to care about your innuendo, and tentatively reaches out to grab your bone brow. Gently, as if she'd hurt you if she pushed any harder, she presses into your skull, gasping when it moves with her finger.

 

She clasps her other hand under your chin, doing the same movement, but slightly rougher, sliding her hands along the bottom of your snout. She moves them slowly towards your cheeks, squishing them gently and gasping ~~_so adorably_~~ again when your cheek moves to her will.

 

You desperately hope she doesn't notice how yellow (AN: Yellow is her blushing/magic) your face is. The little gleam in her eyes sadly proves you wrong, as she moves her hands up, so slowly, to your eye sockets.

 

You notice the way she avoids the cracks and gaping holes in the top of your snout, which you internally thank her for.

 

Closing them, you allow her to rub over them, pressing them lightly and letting her experiment- When did she sit on your lap? When did she start breathing so heavily??

 

She moves her hands away from your eye sockets and cups your chin, and you open them, only to notice how close she is. Smirking at her, your grin spreads wider across your skull as you move to lean up, ( _And she's moving down!_ ) intending to connect your teeth to her lips when-

 

The blaring sound of your phone shouts out into the apartment, startling you both to the point where she crashes her ass to the floor. After making sure she was okay, you yanked out the phone with more force than necessary.

 

Asgore..

 

Staring apologetically at Karol, who waves you off with a large smile and an extremely red face as she walks towards the shower, you answer the phone.

 

“What?” You answer coldly.

 

Asgore's silent for a moment before responding, sounding wary of her aggression, “There's another meeting you are needed to attend to next week, on Thursday at 10AM sharp.”

 

Huffing, you scratch the back of your skull roughly, grinding out a “Fine, bye” to Asgore before hanging up.

 

You felt slightly bad but your nerves were shot, pacing and stomping your clawed, bare-feet onto the hardwood floor beneath you in anger. Turning, you stared at the hall-way Karol had disappeared down, huffing again and rubbing the top of your snout (making sure to avoid the large cracks and gaping holes in it).

 

After another tantrum, you flop back down on the couch, needing something to distract you from your arousal, plucking the laptop that had been left and scrolling through it again.

 

You come across a Dog grooming job, halting there. You've never groomed _dogs_ before.. Only horses and cows and other farm animals..

 

Ah, fuck it, you're going to give it a try.

 

You sign up without another though.

 

* * *

 

 

_It is not uncommon for Doms to fight for a patch of land, or over a Sub, both of which can lead to bloodshed. It takes a lot of restraint to stop a Dom from acting aggressively if another Monster comes in the way of them, and interrupts their peaceful area._

 

_And there have been many cases of Doms stealing away an already-taken-Sub, who had no choice but to follow. Many cases of Doms who kill carelessly and without reason for a Sub, as their animal instincts tend to become mad with rejection if they do not breed in a long time._

 

_Luckily, Monsters are herd animals, so it is not as common as it used to be._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verdana tends to let her instincts get the best of her... 
> 
> Feel free to comment! :) It really makes my day!


	4. The Sub Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet The Judge.
> 
> He's not as scary as you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am way too tired and i got work tomorrow so ima just post this without reading through it sorry guys.

_Soulmates are the most important thing in a Monster's life. Everyone has a Soulmate, even animals, but most of the time they are unable to find them. Once they do though, it is important that they create a Soulbond as soon as they can. This would make them mates for life, and they would be unable to be with anyone else without consequences._

 

* * *

 

 

You smile sweetly as you walk past a few humans on the street that gave you dirty looks. The last couple of days for you have been great that not even a few racist humans won't bring your mood down. You were practically hopping your way to Hyphens school.

  
  


Ever since that one erm... 'Incident' with Karol she's started getting rather friendly with you. Though, she hasn't made anymore moves like that last one, just playful banter and teasing. Hyphen's mood seems to be improving too, now that he's back in school. He always loved it there, and missed hanging out with all of his friends. A few of them visit occasionally, but with his new Dom moods you've been trying to make them less frequent to that he doesn't tick off a parent by mistake.

  
  


Without realizing, you had arrived at Hyphen's school quicker than you thought. With 10 minutes to spare, you walk over to a wall and lean against it, closing your eye sockets. Maybe you could nap for a moment while you were waiting.

  
  


A voice stops that train of thought, “u-um, heya.”

  
  


Startling you open your sockets, only to be met with a.. Small skeleton?

  
  


“Hey there, sorry. Didn't know you were there.”

  
  


He blushes blue madly for a minute, before speaking again, “i uh, haven't seen you round here before?”

  
  


You raise a bone brow at his antics before shrugging, “My pup comes to this school, started comin' a few days ago. So I guess you could say that I'm kinda new.” You held out a hand for him to shake, “Name's Verdana. Verdana Richenza.”

  
  


He timidly places his hand in yours when a... loud fart sound emits into the air.

  
  


The stranger bursts into laughter, adding to your shock. He holds his hand out to show you the whoopie cushion, making you huff in amusement.

  
  


“the ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny.” He scratches the back of his skull. “anyways, i'm sans, sans the skeleton.”

  
  


“Well, what brings you here then? Picking up your kid?” You shove your hands back into your pocket, he does the same.

  
  


“nah, just wandering the streets, ain't got much else to do.”

  
  


You both talk for a little bit, getting to know each other. Turns out he has a younger brother named Papyrus, and by the look of pure sibling love on his face you could tell that they had a relationship that no one could break, no matter what. At one point you had to pat his head gently when he started speaking really enthusiastically to calm him down some.

  
  


~~_Why couldn't_ he _love you like that-_~~

  
  


_Shut up._

  
  


You spoke fondly about Hyphen, about how much he loves animals and that he hasn't tapped into his magic properly yet. You think he's gonna have nature-like attacks, since his mind is more focused on animals than anything else. It's only when Hyphen runs out that you both stop your conversation to look at him.

  
  


“Hey mom!” He slams himself into your stomach before squeezing you as hard as you can. You squeeze him back before letting him go to kneel down.

  
  


“Hey pup, how was school?”

  
  


His eyes literally light up with sparkles, “Oh my gosh, it was amazing!! We get to keep this catapillar as a pet and we get to feed it and give itloveandtheteachersaidthatitwillturnintoabutterflyandwecanletthemoutwhentheyarefullychangedand-”

  
  


You pat his head as he keeps ranting on about the caterpillar in the jar he's holding. It's stuffed with leafs but the creature inside doesn't seem to mind as it munches away. The roof of the jar has air holes in it to let the bug breathe.

  
  


“this is your 'pup' then? bother?” You almost forgot Sans was still there. Oops. Hyphen shuts his mouth the instant Sans speaks, turns towards him with a huge smile and bounces n the spot.

  
  


“Oh!! Hi Sir!! I didn't see you there!!” He holds his hand out, “I'm Hyphen!! And this is my mom!!” He points to you. Sans shakes his small hand with a chuckle.

  
  


“cute. i'm sans, sans the skeleton. me and your mom have already met.”

  
  


“Really?! That's great! Do you want to come with us to the donut place?” Hyphen's bouncing seems to intensify.

  
  


Sans scratches the back of his head, “i dunno, i wouldn't want to impose.” He looks to you for help.

  
  


You give him an encouraging (and lazy) thumbs up, “Sure man, I'll buy.” Sans seems to think for a minute before nodding with a “sure why not”.

  
  


You all chat together, with Hyphen doing most of the talking, as you walk towards Muffets place. Despite the spider being slightly... Murderous you had to admit that she made some tastey buns.

  
  


You're all sat down with your own pastries (You just had a glazed ring donut, sans had a jam one while Hyphen got a ring donut with pink icing and sprinkles), Sans in the middle of talking about something with Papyrus before his phone rings. He jumps at the vibration before timidly pulling it out and seeing who the caller is.

  
  


“uh, sorry i gotta take this..” He look apologetically at you. You and Hyphen both waves your hands at him as a go ahead. It's only when he says their name that you regret that decision.

  
  


“hey tori,” Sans starts, and you can hear Toriel through the phone.

  
  


“Heya Sans, just wanted to check up on you. You never texted me when you got home.” She sounds so sweet to him, it makes you feel.. Jealous... Why doesn't she speak to _you_ like that? Why are you so different to everyone else that she has to speak so vile to you? Sans continues which interrupts your dark thoughts.

  
  


“that's 'cuz i never got home. i'm just hanging with a friend.” He smiled at me gently.

  
  


“Oh, well, that's nice to hear but I would feel much better if you returned to Papyrus soon Sans. I worry about you..”

  
  


You chuckle, waving your hands in front of Sans to get his attention, “Tell her you're too busy sucking someone's D.”

  
  


“what?!? no!!”

  
  


“Cmon! It'll be funny!!”

  
  


“you are aware that she is the qu-” Toriel interrupts.

  
  


“Sans. Please tell me this 'friend' you're with is not someone named Verdana.”

  
  


You cringe at the way she spits your name like it was poisonous. Sans squints his eye sockets at you suspiciously, causing sweat to bead across your skull.

  
  


“yeah? why, you two met before?”

  
  


“Sans, leave her and her little demon spawn. Now.”

  
  


“what? no way, we're having a nice time-”

  
  


“Leave her. _NOW._ I cannot believe you could be so irresponsible Sans, hanging around that _beast_ -”

  
  


Hyphen jumps, big wet tears gathering in his eyes at being called such a thing.

  
  


_Oh no you don't bitch._

  
  


You snatch the phone away from Sans' hands, almost crushing it in your death-like grip.

  
  


“Listen here you little _whore_ ,” You whisper menacingly to the goat, holding Sans away from grabbing the phone back as he weakly protests. “Don't you _dare_ call Hyphen that, before I come after you and _slaughter you_ in your own home.”

  
  


You hang up the phone before she could answer.

  
  


Sans sags against your side, taking his phone back when you offered it to him. You're still fuming but you can't help but feel bad that Toriel dragged Sans into your mess. Gods, she has to ruin everything doesn't she?

  
  


“L-look Sans, i'm sorry about that. Me and Toriel don't exactly... Mix well...” You scratch the back of your head.

  
  


Sans sighs before standing up. “i-i guess i should just head back home now. thanks for the donuts.” He winks at you before moving to leave. You grabs his hand before he could. “huh?”

  
  


“Um..” Your eye lights dart to the side before coming back to rest on his. “Could I get your number? I'd like to see you again. Or, uh not. If you don't want to. No pressure.”

  
  


He's still for a moment before smiling at you and handing his phone. You put in your number and hand it back to him. He pockets it, giving you a gentle and slightly apologetic smile.

  
  


“welp, i guess i'll be seein' ya.” He winks, “until next time.”

  
  


He vanishes in thin air in a cloud of smoke.

  
  


What a show off.

  
  


~~_He's cute though._ ~~

  
  


_Shut up._

 

* * *

 

 

_There are times when Monsters have mated with another, only to find out that a different Monster is their Soulmate. This can lead to deaths, as they end up not accepting them and staying with their bonded mate. Soulmates slowly fall down, which is the equivalent of dying, if they do not stay with their Soulmate long enough, or if they know that they do not love them._

  
  


_Sometimes, Soulmates end up killing the bonded mate because they are so afraid to die._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wonder why Sans chose to speak to you in the first place.


	5. A Brief Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karol talks to you, and informs you of news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhaahaha.. So, you know how i said i was trying to update once or twice every week... Yeahhh that clearly didn't end well.
> 
> I wont bother you guys with my excuses, so i'll just go on ahead and throw this chapter at you. 
> 
> By the way, I have modified chapter 1, so it sounds a little better and might be a little different. Also, i have posted a picture of what Verdana looks like without a link. I found out that the Link was broken because Tumblr doesn't like the type of Theme my profile had, so i had o remove it. Anyways, ENJOY!

_Although, that is extremely rare. Soulmates will normally be bound together forever, and never want to leave each others sides. It could be considered a curse, or a blessing. Most of the cases revolving around Monster Soulmates were good, and happy, but there are the odd few that did not agree with their Soul's choice of a mate._

 

* * *

 

 

You giggle at your phone screen, a wide, excited grin on your face as you started tapping away at it. Karol seems to study you for a moment, before huffing, amused.

  


“Ever since you went to go pick up Hyphen a few days ago you've been giggling like a little school girl at your phone.” She speaks up, causing you to blush as you pause in the text you were typing. “What happened on that 'magical' day to make you so happy?”

  


You were currently laying on the couch, phone in hand as you lift your head up slightly to peer over the back of the couch to playfully glare at Karol. She was sitting at the dining table munching away at a cheese toastie she had made. She made you one too, but you'd already scoffed it down like the animal you were.

  


You weren't ashamed though.

  


Hyphen was laying half-on, half-off the couch, nibbling at your tibia. You weren't really sure why, but he kept being grumpy whenever you told him to knock it off, so you just assume it's a dom thing.

  


“That, young lady, isn't any of your business!” You pretend to huff indignantly, before smiling. “I just met someone I find rather interesting, is all.”

  


Despite the looks Karol keeps sending your way to make you spill more details, you turn back to your phone to continue your text.

  


**You: There's no way you're coming up with these puns legit. I bet you're reading it off a website or something.**

  


**Sans: what can I say, i'm a natural.**

  


**You: Yeah, a natural cheater more like, hah!**

  


**Sans: you break my heart, if i had one. right into the core. how could you be so cruel to me.**

  


You huff lightly, a small smile appearing on your face. You don't notice Karol creeping over slowly.

  


**You: I'm sure I did... Hey, do you think we could maybe.. I dunno, meet up together somewhere? Y'know, get to know each other better and shtuff.. I was thinking maybe the same donut place we were at the first day?**

  


As you're typing a response, your phone suddenly disappears from your hands, and Karols smug, and slightly frustrated, face fills your view. “Ugh! If you're not going to spill them i'm going to find out.. My... self...?”

  


Her jaw sets into an 'o' as she reads through your texts. You whine loudly before rushing to grab the phone back, clutching it to your chest. She stands unmoving for a moment, staring at you before shaking her head, a small, almost dejected smile slowly appearing on her face.

  


“Finally found yourself a mate, huh?”

  


You almost don't hear the question, and when it processes through your mind, you realize why she's smiling at you like that.

  


_She thinks i've fallen for Sans._ You look down at your phone. _Well..Perhaps I may have a little... Play it cool!_

  


“Y-yeah, I met him when I was picking up Hyphen from school. I see him pretty much everytime I go now, he babysits Frisk, the Ambassador.”

  


An awkward silence fills the room, Karol staring you down as you look anywhere but at her. After another moment of you fiddling with the phone, she sighs, and walks back over to her toastie. She chomps another bite off before grabbing her ear phones and iphone.

  


“That sounds great honey, I would ask more about it, but I gotta go for my morning jog. I'll talk with you later!”

  


And with that, she shoots out the door with her keys in hand.

  


Woo boy.. This might be harder than you thought.

  


Looking back down at your screen, you see that Sans had sent a reply back.

  


**Sans: sorry buddy, i got work all week. i'm not really free. we can try next week though?**

  


Breathing out a small sigh, you type a response...

  


**You: Sounds great, it's a date. :)**

 

* * *

 

 

He hadn't texted back since.

  


Externally, you were as cool as a baked bean that had been cooked then shoved into the atlantic ocean to cool down. Internally was a whole different story.

  


You haven't tried to woo a Sub in so long, you don't really remember what to do. Maybe you should research sex education again...

  


Nah, you got this...

  


Well, even if you do fail horribly, you can always rely on your instincts to help you out. Subs usually use their instincts in a day to day basis, so it might be even better to use yours for Sans to tell you what to do.

  


So what if you had been sitting on the couch for an hour. So what if you had been staring at his contact picture the whole time. So what if you were getting butterflies in your stomach.

  


You got this.

 

* * *

 

 

You must've fallen asleep, because the next time you wake up, it's to Karol furiously shaking your shoulders.

  


“WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH PLEASE HELP ME!”

  


Hearing the panic in her voice, you shoot up, ready for a fight... Only... There's nobody there but you and her.

 

“Oh my gosh Verdi!” You look towards Karol, and you can see a mix of shock, excitement, and other expressions you can't define in that moment. “You won't BELIEVE what happened on my morning jog!!”

  


“You stood on a bird?” You reply, flopping your body back down on the couch, aware that there was no real threat. In the distance, you can hear hyphen playing with a bus toy in his room.

  


“I RAN INTO THE QUEEN OF MONSTERS!!!”

  


…

  


…

  


Aw shit...

  


“Reeally?” You squint at her, “Are you _SSUURE_ it was her, and not just some creep wearing a cow costume?”

  


Honestly, you were really hoping for it to be the latter.

  


Though, luck didn't seem to be on your side today.

  


“What? No! It was definitely the queen!” Karol began to prance around, picking up old socks, papers, and kids toys from the floor, putting them away neatly. “Why would it be a guy in a costume?? You, know what, it doesn't matter, I just need your help! I invited her over and this place is a tip! Help me clean!”

  


UUUUUUUUUGGGGGHH...

  


“What?” Karol turns to look at you, indignant. Oops, you made that noise out loud.

  


“Listen Bub, me and the Queen.. Don't reallly get along well together...” Or at all for that matter. Your magic is already flaring up at just the thought of her coming over to visit your.. Your... _Territory..._

  


“That is complete nonsense! She was absolutely lovely, and even bought me a cup of coffee!” Karol places her hands on her hips, cocking it so ~~_Deliciously_~~ to the side. “Knowing what your like, I would've thought you'd get along just fine with her.” She winks at you.

  


“Yeah well, me and her don't really see eye to eye socket.” As you think through the possibilities that may happen with this visit, the less you want it to happen. You scratch at your chin, tense, and a frown upon your features. “Actually, if you could be a dear and _not_ let her in here.”

  


Karol pauses in what she was doing (She was _ordering_ the books on the bookshelf to the right kind of _dates together,_ jeez-), turning her stare to you. You match her with a glare of your own, showing how you were deathly serious.

  


“Verdi, i'm not just going to make the Queen come all this way to our apartment to visit us, only to send her right away without stepping through the door-” You cut her off as you stand, your height doing wonders to intimidate her.

  


You don't mean to scare Karol, but merely _thinking_ of _Torial_ even taking one _step_ into your _territory,_ as if she _owned the place just causes your blood to boil. Not to mention the countless times she's shamed you at your lowest points, and has never made an effort to understand you or get to know you. And how that one time Hyphen was nearly hurt and she_ _ **watched it happen...**_

  


Deep breaths... Calm down.

  


…

  


After a moment, you look into Karol's eyes.

  


“Do **not** let her in.”

  


And with that, you walk to Hyphens room.

 

* * *

 

 

You could tell by just mentioning Torials name was enough to ruin Hyphens good mood.

  


His entire face had fallen, and he frowned down at the toy taxi and bus he'd been playing with before you entered. You felt bad, but you needed to let him know that the Queen was possibly coming over.

  


Knowing Karol, she wouldn't take your threat seriously. You've threatened her like that before (maybe not as serious), and it hadn't had any affect on her. She must know that you wouldn't _truly_ hurt her if she disobeyed you.

  


Hyphen sighs, tearing you out of your thoughts for the moment, before crawling over to lay on his bed. You'd been sitting on it as he'd been playing cars on the floor.

  


“I don't want Miss Toriel to come over..” He mumbles after a moment.

  


“I know, you don't have to leave your room if you don't want to.”

  


He spins to face you when you lay next to him. “But whenever you two are alone together, you get in a big fight...”

  


You blush, wondering how he knew that. Sure you'd had a few tumbles with Torial before, but you tried to make sure that Hyphen wasn't around to see it.

  


“W-well... Karol will be there... So you won't have to worry. And I promise to be extra good.” You nuzzle into his face, causing him to giggle, grabbing your jacket.

  


He's about to say something else until a knock is heard from the main door.

  


Here we go...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how this i going to go :))
> 
> sorry its short


	6. The Shit Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel visits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, and that the last chapter was late aswell :(. The next one will probably be late too. :P
> 
> also um i only half proof read this chapter so feel free to correct anything!

You didn't bother rising to open the door, too much moving in your opinion. You were sitting on the couch, Hyphen on your lap and giving him lots of smooches to cheer him up. It seemed to be working as he moaned out a loud 'mmmooooomm' and a pink blush rose to his cheeks. After a moment passes by, the ~~intruder~~ _guest_ knocks again, a little harder than before.

  
  


Karol comes rushing past you, throwing a _mean_ glare your way, and opens the door. She had changed out of her jogging outfit and into something more comfortable, a white shirt and grey hoodie with sweatpants.

  
  


“Toriel! Hello!” Karol exclaims, seeming to fumble for a minute before doing an awkward curtsey, and bright red blush on her face. A laugh that would sound motherly to most, but repulsive to you, echoed through the apartment.

  
  


“Oh please my dear! There is no need for such formalities. It is nice to see you again.” Toriel wraps her arms around Karol for a hug, a soft 'pff' noise escaping her as Karol seemed to disappear in her fur.

  
  


“It's so nice to see you too! Come in, come in!” Karol walks her way over to you, and gestures to the couch, “Take a seat, make yourself comfortable!”

  
  


Toriel smiles warmly at her, before she rounds the couch and spots you. Her smile quickly changes to one of fury, then to one of disappointment. Her eyes become slits as she stares you down, and you do not hesitate to snarl lightly at her. Karol snaps her eyes to you and quickly tries to amend your aggression.

  
  


“This is Verdana, she's my roomie. She told me that you guys have already met before?” The last sentence sounded like a question, and Toriel begrudgingly nods her head.

  
  


“Indeed, we have.” Is all she says.

  
  


You can see Karol sweating, beads beginning to form on her forehead and you can't help but feel bad for her. It's not her fault you and Toriel have beef, but again, you still have to establish your dominance in your own home.

  
  


But she's human. She wouldn't understand.

  
  


You're probably going to get an 'ear'ful later. You sigh, oh well.

  
  


“I-I was just about to make myself some tea, would you like some Toriel?” She stutters, smiling at her whilst wringing her hands together. You move to raise your hand, but Karol sends you 'the look', so you put it back down with a huff.

  
  


“That would be wonderful dear,” Toriel smiles at her. “Two sugars and lots of milk please.” Karol nods and heads for the kitchen, out of sight. After a moment, you can hear the kettle boiling.

  
  


Toriel snaps her head towards you snarling angrily, “What the hell do you think _you're_ doing here?!”

  
  


“Hey,” You throw a pillow at her head. It lands on her muzzle, but she doesn't react other than pushing it away. “Watch the language buddy.”

  
  


“Do not call me your 'buddy'.” Her eyes flick between you and Hyphen for a moment. “Answer the question.”

  
  


You shrug, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, despite your annoyance growing, “I live here.”

  
  


Toriel laughs, “Wow, what a joke!” She deadpans, “Surely nobody as lovely as that woman would want to live with someone like _you_.”

  
  


Your grin widens, attempting to subtly threaten her with your fangs, “What can I say? My womanly charms got to her.” Wink.

  
  


“You should just leave.” Toriel snarls again, spit shooting out of her jaw and onto the couch. You make a disgusted face, gross. Who knew the queen was so grim. “The quicker you are out of that human's life the better. In fact, it's better if you leave everyone alone.” She smirks at you. “Nobody likes you.”

  
  


“Shut up!” You jump as Hyphen squeaks, sitting up from hiding in your belly to face Toriel. “Your the one nobody likes! You're just a big bully!” He flails his arms at her, tears pricking his eyes. “You've done nothing but annoy everyone!”

  
  


You can see Toriel's face grow red in anger, “What your mouth you little-,”

  
  


“OKAY! I brought tea!”

  
  


Karol butts in quickly, eyes nervously flicking to you. You don't know why before you notice that you had sat up, ready to defend your little pup. You were probably giving Toriel a death glare hotter than hell to make Karol look at you like that.

  
  


Instantly, Toriel's sweet facade rising as she smiles disgustingly sweetly at Karol. It makes your blood boil. “Thank you sweetie.” She takes a sip. “Ooh, it's perfect!”

  
  


Karol breathes a sigh of relief, “Oh, that's good.”

  
  


She sits between you and Toriel, and for just a moment, the air is awkward and tense, before Karol breaks it.

  
  


“So, Toriel, how have you been lately? I'm sure that-,”

  
  


You tune them out, laying down in the comfy cushions and already feeling exhausted. Something about this goat woman really just drains all of the energy out of you. It seems Hyphens thinking the same too, because he snuggles into your chest, closing his eyes. You know he's still awake, because he answers some of Karols questions every now and then.

  
  


You're about to drift to sleep when you hear your name being called. “Honestly, Verdana if you're going to be so rude as to fall asleep in front of your guest then feel free to just leave.”

  
  


_Did this bitch just-_

  
  


“Ahh! There is no need to be so, Uhm! Forward(??) Toriel!” Karol quickly fixes, noticing the absolute rage in your expression when you sit up to look at them.

  
  


“Sorry my dear, I am just a little offended is all. Nothing towards you of course.” Toriel grins at Karol. She gives a shaky smiles back.

  
  


“I'm quite comfortable actually.” You pipe up, not at all liking the way Toriel was trying to assert her dominance over you. “Just because my eye sockets are closed doesn't mean I'm not paying attention.”

  
  


Hyphen gets up, leaving to run into his room. He's seen this happen many times, so he's just going to let the two leaders deal with each other alone. (He hopes Karol does too).

  
  


After a tense moment of silence, Karol clears her throat. “So, uhm. How come there is so much.. Hostility, between you two?” She blurts. Both you and Toriel give her a disapproving look before turning away.

  
  


“Well, I think that simply does not matter. It is something that has happened in the past, and Verdana doesn't to ever seem capable to come to terms with it-” You can visibly see Karol slumping in defeat.

  
  


“She's just mad because I'm trying to make moves on someone shes likes.”

  
  


…

  
  


Toriel sputters, desperately trying to fix your abrupt honesty (“That is absolutely NOT the case-!”), but it doesn't matter. Karol lets out a loud 'OOOH' and seems to believe your story more. You smirk smugly at Toriel as she tries her best to convince Karol that you were wrong.

  
  


“It's okay Toriel. We all get a little jealous sometimes.”

  
  


You only grin. Man, your roomie is so cool.

  
  


Once again, you begin to tune out their conversation, and this time, you close your eye sockets with the intention to actually sleep. You internally pat yourself on the back for not ruining (mostly) Karol's day with a physical fight with Toriel, and slowly drift off to sleep, their chatting becoming white noise.

  
  


What a day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	7. A Welcome Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans helps your sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry again that it's late. At least it's a little earlier than last time.

Normally, waking up from a well deserved nap was quite a pleasant experience for you, feeling refreshed and ready for the day.

 

This time however, it was the complete opposite.

 

Growling under your breath, you tried to return to the peaceful realm of slumber, and ignore the two voices chatting (And it sounds like they were getting along too, ew).

 

Sadly, it seemed fate was not on your side.

 

"Verdi! You're awake! That wasn't our fault, was it?" Karol asked timidly, fiddling with her fingers.

 

"Nah, I was already awake."

 

Toriel (Ugh she's still here?) huffs, "You know it is extremely rude to fall asleep in the middle of a conversation!"

 

"Sorry, I thought I had already made it pretty obvious I don't like you and do not give two shits for what you have to say." You shrug.

 

"'Dana!" Karol shouts, turning towards Toriel quickly, "I'm so sorry, she's not normally like this-"

 

"I'm sure she isn't." Toriel interrupts, sending a glare her way. Karol jumps, opens her mouth, shuts it, then looks down at her lap. A pink blush starts to blossom across her face.

 

Oh  _hell_ no.

 

You shoot straight up with a snarl, ready to pounce on the ugly goat. Toriel smirks, as if this was what she wanted.

 

"See, my child?" She gestures towards you dismissively, "I  _told_ you she's an animal. She can't even handle a little banter."

 

"Didn't  _look_ like banter to me..." The lights in your eye sockets that act as pupils shrink, a threat. "I'd choose your next words wisely if I was you, devil."

 

For a moment, there is only pure rage in Toriel's expression, before it's quickly replace by a small smile. You grin, amused to get such a reaction out of her. "Now now, there is no need for the threats and death glares. I am merely looking out for my new friend." Her smile widens at Karol, "So, honey, you were telling me about a bakery you saw?"

 

...

 

...

 

"My child?" Toriel looks confused.

 

"I-I..." Karol swallows. "I think i-it might be bet if you leave..."

 

"Wha- Karol you can't be serious-"

 

"I am." Karol frowns sternly, "You've done nothing but try to frame 'dana and convince me to move out- Which i won't!" She points to you before you can say anything. You grumble and shrink back into your hoodie. "Clearly, there is some serious beef going on between you two, and I don't want to be involved!" She gets up, and opens the front door wide. "So, please, Queen Toriel. Get out."

 

Toriel gapes in shock, before growling a 'this isn't over', and exits the apartment. Karol shuts the door behind her.

 

...

 

"You owe me 5 fucking nice-creams,  _at the very least_." She huffs, before leaving to -presumably- her room.

 

You chuckle.

 

What a good pup you caught.

 

* * *

 

 

_Bing_

 

_Bing_

_BING_

 

You groan, cursing whoever thought it was a good idea to text you at this time of night. Speaking of, what time was it?

 

A quick check on your phone tells you that it's 3:42AM, and that the text had been from Sans.

 

Sans, 3:24 - heya

 

Sans, 3:25 - tori told me what happened today. or should i say yesterday? oh well

 

Sans, 3:27 - your pretty confident you know. standing up against the queen like that. its ballzy.

 

Sans, 3:30 - guess i should just cut to the chase? i wanted to ask if you wanted to, maybe, go on another date?

 

Sans, 3:31 - shit, i mean, not a date! a hangout!

 

Sans, 3:31 - damnit, why cant i delete these messages?

 

You giggle at Sans' adorableness, blushing bright.  _He's so cute..._

 

Sans, 3:32 - ah, just ignore everything i sent plz

 

Still chuckling, you type a response.

 

You, 3:44 - Sure bone baby, what were you thinking of doing?

 

It takes him a few minutes to respond.

 

Sans, 3:47 - wait you're serious?

 

You, 3:47 - Course, why wouldn't I be ;).

 

Sans, 3:48 - wow ok um... well why dont you come to my place next weekend? paps is throwing a party, so we can see all of our friends. you can keep me company?

 

You, 3:48 - Hmm... I don't know...

 

Sans, 3:48 - there'll be a shit ton of food?

 

You grin.

 

You, 3:49 - Oh, heck yeah, I'll come!

 

Sans, 3:50 - great! i'll see you there ;)

 

You, 4:00 - It's a date ;).

 

Sans, 4:00 - i told you not to read 'em!

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://sniffledipple.tumblr.com/)! (Warning, NSFW)


End file.
